The Awakening of the Elements
by The thousand winds
Summary: The world has more in it than what we see, join the young Prince Caleb as he is taken from his home and forced to live another life under the hand of the queen of the ice and snow. Rated M for creative freedom, smut and fluff in later chapters
1. The beginning of the end

The Awakening of the Elements

**I do not own Frozen, I wish I did, but sadly I don't **

**A/N**: This story will mostly be based about how Elsa's powers came along, but it will be told in the point of view of another. I was largely inspired to write this story by the FanFiction The Ice Queen by Burntwhitemocha which I encourage you to read, it is a fantastic story. So I hope you like this story and it will be rated M (Mostly for creative freedom)

Chapter 1- The beginning of the end

The Elements, the most powerful forces on this world, the creators of earth, water, air and fire. The Elements each controlled a part of the world. Pyro lord of Fire control the land, Atlas lord of air controlled the sky, Atlantis lord of water controlled the seas and the youngest Resia lady of the earth controlled nature.

For billions of years the Elements ruled the world, until they could take no more, so they stopped. They stopped watching the world they had once loved and cared for turn to ruin as the humans began to create weapons to harm others, and use their own gifts of fire and water to drown and burn homes and cities. So they decide to give away their gifts and return to the heavens to watch the world, they placed each of their powers into a crystal and sent these crystals to earth were they would choose a worthy child to host their powers and unite one day to continue the work of the Elements.

But dark people lived among the earth, these people knew of the Elements and had tracked their movements through magic. While each of the crystals waited at bay for when the chosen child was born, one however was to be knocked off course. A sorcerer by the name of Phoebes discovered a cave when he was traveling in the mountains, and there he found the ancient crystal of water, the essence of Atlantis himself. Phoebes was shocked at first, he started at the crystal as it floated gentle in the air, when he moved to touch it was like ice, he could see the mist water flowing inside of it, there he knew must be the core of its powers. Quickly he pocketed the crystal and raced down the mountain back to his home as fast as he could. As he reached the bottom of the mountain he could see his home ahead of him, Arendelle, the home of the much loved king and queen. Once he reached his destination he took no time before attempting to unlock the secrets of the crystal. He believed he must crush the crystal to obtain its powers, but the moment he attempted it the crystal exploded with light and shoot from the room. It spiralled through heading straight for the castle in its attempt to get away, but as it flew away it passed through a body, the queen of Arendelle hitting her unborn child. As the crystal got away the queen suddenly went into labour, and hours later the heir to the throne was born and her name was Elsa.

**A/N:** **I didn't love this first chapter, but things had to be explained for the rest to make sense. But anyway leave a review if you want, so then I can work from your feedback and make the story better for you guys **** Love ya all – Windy **


	2. Destruction of Stormhold

The Awakening of the Elements

**Do you want to know a secret? Well it turns out I don't own Frozen :O **

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, and as always please review, love ya all- Windy **

Chapter 2- The destruction of Stormhold

22 years later

The ice queen, the name that struck fear into the hearts of all. Everyone knew the story of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, she was the immortal queen, born with the power of ice and snow she reigned over the tribes and smites down all those who opposed her, she was to all those unstoppable, except for one. The child of fire was one thing Elsa had thought about for years, the one she knew could be her downfall, but yet she did not wish to kill the child, oh no she had bigger plans for this child.

Elsa sat upon her throne, she stared at the door awaiting the arrival of her general, who would bring her the news she had been longing to hear for a long time. The door opened suddenly to reveal a young woman in shiny armour with a smart sword fastened at her side

"Your Majesty" the young woman said bowing low

"Stark" the queen acknowledged "you bring news I hope?"

"Yes my queen" Stark smirked "we've found him"

Elsa grinned, it was all about it begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb lay under a huge oak tree, his younger brother Alek dozing beside him, his black hair drooping over his face. As he looked around he noticed something upon the horizon, as he looked he could just make out some horses, then a banner was being carried by one of the horseman, as he squinted he so the crest emblazoned on the banner and Caleb's heart dropped.

"Up, Alek!" He shook his little brother, who moaned in annoyance "ALEK GET UP NOW" Caleb heaved Alek to his feet and dragged him back towards the Stormhold.

"What's going on?" Alek questioned, a touch of fear in his voice

"It's the Ice Queen" Caleb said breathlessly as they streaked towards the castle, Alek's eyes widened with shock as they continued to run back to their home.

When they reached the castle they were met by their parents, the king and queen.

"Woah, what's up little pyro" the king said to Caleb fondly

"Queen Elsa is coming Father" Alek cried

The king shared a quick glance with his wife before rushing forward into the city, he yelled at the guards to round up the men and prepare for a fight, as he looked towards the entrance to the city, he could see a dozen horsemen there as well and countless soldiers. People were screaming and running around, the royals made their way towards the intruders.

"ITS BEEN A LONG TIME CADMUS" boomed Elsa's voice across the square

"What do you want Elsa?" said King Cadmus calmly

"What I have always wanted Cadmus, now either hand the boy over nicely and I may spare the lives of your people, if not then well" she chuckled darkly "this will get a lot less pleasant" she said, a smirk across her face

"You will not harm my son, Ice Queen" said Cadmus his voice bitter, Elsa exchanged a glance with Stark, she understood and dismounted from her horse and slowly walked towards the king and queen, before she reached them however she turned to look back at the queen one last time before she unsheathed her sword and is one smooth motion, stabbed the king of Stormhold in the chest, but before anyone could react she moved and did the same to the queen. Screams then filled the air and on lookers began to run away.

"Stark!" Elsa yelled "bring me the boy..and kill the rest" Stark then began to move toward Caleb but backed away, desperately trying to shield his brother.

"Stay away" he tried to sound brave, but his voice shook with grief and fear, Stark knocked Alek aside and seized Caleb around the middle and ran to Elsa, were she passed Caleb to her before returning to have her fun. Elsa whipped the horse around and galloped away, closely flanked by her guards as the rest destroyed Stormhold and killed all who lived there. Caleb cried in her arms before passing out, from the sheer impact of it all, the last thing he saw was his home in flames and cries from the people, especially the ones from his brother.

**A/N: Well that's that for Stormhold :O Hopefully updates will come at least once or twice a day, but until then kiddos please review and fav, love ya- Windy **

**P.S Yes if you noticed I did steal the name Stormhold from Stardust, it's a cool name :D **


	3. You can look back, but don't stare

The Awakening of the Elements

**Let it go, Let it go you will never own Frozen**

**A/N: So I do have to say, this Elsa is very much not like your normal Elsa, she is how we would say here in England, Cray-Cray ;) Anyway thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it , Love ya all – Windy **

Chapter 3- You can look back, but don't stare

Its cold, that was just about all Caleb could comprehend, once they had reached Arendelle Elsa had dismounted pulled over to one of the soldiers and had said for him to be taken to her quarters and cleaned up. At first the soldier was fierce yanking him along until they were out of sight of the queen, and then he stopped and knelt down to Caleb's height, he removed his helmet to reveal a large amount of blonde hair, and he smiled at Caleb. "Now little prince, you're going to need to be brave from here on" he said kindly "Queen Elsa is brutal, and will not take kindly to any signs of weakness" he finished

"Is she going to kill me?" Caleb asked in a small voice

"No little warrior, she has other plans for you" Caleb opened his mouth to ask what these were but was cut off by the soldier again "I'm sorry I don't know of her plans for you" said the soldier, his words seemed full of sorrow. Caleb stared at the floor, he had to fight back tears that were so desperate to fall, but then something peculiar happened, he felt arms rap around his small body, it took only a second to realise the soldier was hugging him, Caleb instinctively hugged him back.

"Be brave little prince, and remember you're not alone here, you have friends, we are your family now" said the soldier, his voice heavy with sincerity.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked, a rush of liking for this man

"My name is Kal, I am the Lieutenant General to General Stark, but I am only 23, which is unusual to have a high rank for so young of age, at least that is what Stark always tells me" said Kal chuckling "anyway, let's keep going" and Kal took Caleb's hand in his own and led him towards Elsa chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa paced her study, she couldn't quite believe it, she had finally found him, Caleb had been her obsession for the last year and now she had him she wasn't sure how to begin. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by a loud bang towards the entrance of her study.

"ELSA!" screamed the intruder

"Anna, can't you see I'm busy?" Elsa said irritably, she observed her sister

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did I not just see Kal bringing in a very little boy?" she shrieked

"No, you are quite correct" said Elsa simply, Anna looked lost for words, she kept opening and closing her mouth, as if she was hoping something would come out.

"Have I ever told you, you look just like a fish when you do that" said Elsa smirking at Anna.

"This isn't funny ELSA" Anna yelled "you are going to ruin that boy's life"

"Caleb" Elsa interrupted.

"What?" Anna said, bewilderment all over her face

"His name is Caleb" Elsa said, still keeping her voice very calm. Anna gave her one more look before she swept from the room and at a pace Elsa had never seen her go

"I am going to go and sort him out" Anna yelled from halfway down the corridor. Elsa sighed after her sister.

"_Caleb, I like that name" _Elsa though as returned to pacing her study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa chambers were huge, there was a massive king seized bed in the room with a connecting bathroom, around the edge were various other things, such as a dresser and a wardrobe. But what caught Caleb's eye was a huge window with a balcony, a part of him considered trying to escape through it, but he then remembered he had no place to go, Stormhold was gone and so was his family. As he stared out of the window, he didn't notice the sound of the door opening shutting. Anna moved slowly towards him, trying her best not scare him. "Nice view huh?" Anna attempt to not startle Caleb were quickly shoot down, he yelled and stumbled backward staring wild eyed at her.

"No, no please its okay, I won't hurt" she said soothingly "I'm Princess Anna" she said smiling at him, Caleb composed himself and stood up and then bowed to Anna.

"My lady" he said trying his best not to make eye contact.

"Don't worry Caleb, I am your friend here" these words seemed to have an instant effect on him, his body relaxed and he was able to look into her face. As he looked he was taken aback by her beauty, her strawberry blonde hair was tied neatly in a bun, she had a sprinkling of freckles upon her face and shoulders, and her body was slender and petite, but her eye, those took Caleb in, they were teal and had so much care in them, he could see she genially was concerned for him, as well as the things she said had true meaning. "Now let's get you into something else shall me" said Anna, moving towards the bed were some sleeping things lay.

"Yes Princess" said Caleb obediently.

"You can just call me Anna, okay?" she said as she sorted the clothing

"Okay, Anna" he added.

"So, um tell me about yourself Caleb, how old are" Anna asked, an air of interest in her voice

"Eight" Caleb replied absentmindedly as he looked at the clothing. Anna stopped suddenly and turned to look at him, tears seemed to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Eight" she whispered "you're so young, you still have so much to learn" she shook her head "God help you" she mumbled

"Do I wear these to sleep in?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, now put those on, and I will see you in the morning for breakfast, okay?" Anna said, looking at him with an odd expression

"You don't sleep in here to?" he said hopefully

"No, but my chambers are only across the hall, so me and Kristoff will be as close as possible" she said smiling at him

"Kristoff?" Caleb questioned

"Yes, he is my husband, you will be able to meet him in the morning" Caleb nodded and she left the room but not before taking one last glance at him, he had turned to look out of the window again "I will be right here for you Caleb, always" she whispered, and left without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa swept down the corridor, trying to get her thoughts in order, when she reached the door she stopped, took one last deep breath before entering. And there he was, so small sitting in front of the window, staring at the stars. His head whipped around when the door closed and he shoot to his feet and bowed again.

"Manner, that's a start" Elsa said coldly, she moved around him looking at him from all angles, he seemed frozen in place. Elsa took in all of his features, he had ruffled blonde hair and a strong build, she had no doubt he would not grow to be a perfect soldier. His eyes were a brilliant green and he was a hansom for someone of a young age. "Now then Caleb" she began "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes" He said plainly

"Do you wish to return to your family?" she tested

"Yes" he said again

"Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me and have revenge on me for killing your family?" he didn't answer at first, he just looked at her, right into her eye before he finally answered

"Yes" He said once more, Elsa chuckled.

"An honest little prince you, not one for lying I see?" Elsa smirked at him

"Papa taught me to never lie to a woman, unless it's about what she looks like, and then I am only to say good things even if they don't look good" he said quietly, Elsa chuckled again.

"Now, time to sleep" said Elsa, gesturing to the small bed at the end of her own, Caleb looked at it, he had not noticed it before now.

"But I am not ti-"he was suddenly cut when he felt his body knocked to the floor hard and searing pain in his face, he shook himself off it took only moment to understand that she had hit him, as he sat on the floor and looked up, he realised just how small he truly was compared to her. She bent down and placed to icy fingers under his chin so then he looked at her.

"Rule number Caleb, never answer back to me, that was an order, it was not up for negotiation, understand?" Elsa said, her voice was dangerously calm, Caleb nodded without a word, he was very aware of how cold the room had just become, he scrambled to his feet and went over to his bed and climbed in, he could feel Elsa's glare upon him but he did not dare turn around. As he settled down, he heard her footsteps move towards her own bed, he dared a glance and was amazed as he watched her flick her wrist and her dress changed into a night gown. She climbed into bed and blew out the candle, the temperature had not changed and Caleb began to shiver, he looked up at Elsa who appeared to be facing the window, he brought his hands close to his chest and in his palm, a small flame sprung to life which instantly warmed him to the core before he extinguished it and settled back down to sleep, little did he know the Ice queen watched him and smiled to herself, the most evil of smiles.

**A/N: Well that's Elsa for you, lovely woman isn't she, If you have any idea for how you want the story to progress then either review or PM me, as I am happy for suggestions, until then kiddos happy reading, love ya all- Windy **


	4. When Fire meets Ice

The Awakening of the Elements

**I own lots of things, such as an Olaf toy but Frozen is something I don't own**

**A/N: Updating like crazy here but I'm in the zone so hay ho, please review, I enjoy reading people's opinions :D Love ya all- Windy **

Chapter 4- When Fire meets Ice

The sun was streaming into Elsa's bedroom when Caleb woke up, he sat up and looked around hoping for a small moment it had been a dream, but the sore feeling in his right cheek told him otherwise. He climbed out of bed and looked around for clothing and sure enough it was all laid out neatly for him at the end of his bed. He dressed promptly and looked himself over, he wore a smart shirt and trousers with a shiny shoes, he felt strange like he was forgetting something but that feeling quickly left when the bathroom door opened and emerged Elsa. "Well the little Pyro is up I see" Elsa said as she moved towards him, he bowed to her.

"Your majesty" he said formally, she raised an eye brow at him, as if thinking her next move.

"Come, breakfast is waiting" she turned and headed for the door, he followed thinking hard.

"_Pyro? That's what she called me, but why? Papa called me that because of what I am, could she know?" _he continued to ponder this all the way to the dining room where he was brought back to reality when he was met by an over excited Anna.

"Hello Caleb!" she said enthusiastically "this is my husband Kristoff" she pulled forward a blonde man, he had a kind face and a big build, he knelt down to shake Caleb's hand.

"Good morning little prince" he said smiling at him "Anna has told me all about you and" he paused for a second "well, it's good to meet you Caleb" Kristoff stood up and made his way to the table were Elsa already sat, watching Caleb closely.

"Caleb come here" Elsa beckoned him to a chair, she sat regally at the head with Anna on one side and Kristoff next to Anna, Caleb moved towards the chair Elsa indicated to and climbed on, there was all sorts upon the table, pancakes, pastries and fruits he had never even seen before. He gingerly reached for the bowl of strawberries, and put a couple on his plate and began to eat.

"So this how it's going to work" Elsa began "Anna, you may have Caleb until one o'clock, then I want to take him to Gerda, were he shall have a two hour lesson, at three I want you to collect him and for you both to join me in my meeting, once that is over you may both as you please until dinner" Elsa finished the plans and looked at Anna expectantly.

"Sounds great, I know just what we can do Caleb" Anna beamed at him and Caleb couldn't help but smile back at her.

After breakfast Anna took Caleb to the courtyard and sat him down on one of the benches, she looked at him for a moment or two before beginning to speak, "I know what you are Caleb, I have done since the moment I laid eyes on you" Caleb looked at her curiously, she didn't seem afraid or angry, of anything this seemed to be making her happier.

"Is it bad?" he asked

"Bad? Of course not, what could be better your immortal and have powers, what's not to love?" she said, a look of confusion on her face "Can you control it?" she said a touch of concern in her voice.

"Yes, my father taught me how to, as long as my emotions are okay so are my powers" Caleb said proudly

"Well then, can you show me?" Anna asked, excitement and curiosity playing across her face.

"Of course" He smiled stretching his hands out.

He entertained her all the way up to lunch were yet again he returned the dining hall, he had fully expected Elsa to be sat at the table again but she was not there, Anna told him that she ate in her study when she was working during the day. After lunch he attended his first lesson with Gerda, she taught him all about the history of Arendelle as well how to run a country, it was interesting but yet he still wanted to know why he was having lessons and why he was here, and why no one would venture the information freely. At three Anna returned to take him to the meeting room, there he found Elsa to beckoned him over to sit at the foot of her throne, again he felt confused Elsa was so cold towards him, no acts of kindness the bruise on his face proved that, but when he entered she practically jumped out of her throne, none of it added up. The meeting was boring, old men droned on about this and that what they wanted and what they didn't and only ever a few would get it, most of the time Elsa would shake her head and order them out. Once the meeting was over he bumped into Kal, Caleb smiled at him and Kal beamed back. "How you doing little warrior?" he asked giving a wink.

"I'm okay" he replied, he was very aware of how closely Elsa was listening "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm Queen Elsa's body guard" he said, standing a little straighter and winking again. They all returned for dinner which included a lot of meat, food wise Caleb was in heaven, while back home they ate richly the food in Arendelle was just that tiny bit better. Finally dinner came to an end and they adjourned to the own quarters, Caleb sadly followed Elsa back to theirs, he watched Anna go into her, she turned a caught his eye, it seemed like she was about to say something but Elsa snapped the door shut, she looked at him for a moment before sweeping towards the chairs where she picked up her book and began to read, he stared at her before he moved towards the balcony were stood in the evening breeze and looked at the stars, he wondered if the Elements could see him.

"_Why me? Why did you choose me"_ he thought as he stared at the sky, but as always it remained silent and empty.

**A/N: Again I wasn't overly happy with this chapter, but it was simply another bridging chapter, but please review it means to the world to me when you do, love ya all- Windy **


	5. Party time

The Awakening of the Elements

**Do I own Frozen yet? No, no I don't **

**A/N: Throughout the next couple of chapters there will be large time jumps, mostly just to keep it going really- Windy **

**Warning- If you're not a fan of graphic death scenes then either skip ahead or don't read, your choice**

Chapter 5- Party time

2 years later

It was summer in Arendelle, the sky was blue and not a cloud to be seen, the perfect weather for a celebration. Caleb liked this particular day very much, the last time it came around the whole day had been full fun games that he had enjoyed very much, and as he looked out the window it appeared the festivity were in full swing, to honour the coronation of Queen Elsa. Yes Queen Elsa, it had been two since Elsa had taken Caleb and in that time his life had become very different, every day he had lessons on how to be a king and everyday he would attend meetings with Elsa and Anna which would always go the same, he would sit at the foot the throne while Elsa sat regally upon it, he never complained as it never really bothered him, he was to most levels happy. Though his feelings about Elsa remained almost the same, he still felt the upmost amount of fear for her, over the two years he had suffered many cut and bruise from her more painfully disciplinary lessons, but yet he felt safe around her, he knew no harm would come to him from anything other than her hand, while this wasn't idle, he was content.

As he got ready, the door opened and Elsa came in, today she wore a dark blue dress which trailed along the floor with signature slit at the leg in it. Caleb bowed to her and she nodded to him before looking him over, he wore a white shirt with a sash across his chest and tasselled shoulder pads, black trousers and a pair of long boots which shone in the sun, he looked very smart.

"All ready I see" she said, her eye boring into his, which he kept firmly on the floor.

"Yes my lady" she walked towards him and bent down to look at him a little closer, she reached to cup his face in her hand, but half way through the action she stopped, and ever so gently brushed some hair from his face, she looked at him a little longer

"Perfect" she said, she felt like she should continue but quickly snapped out of it and stood up straight, Caleb looked shocked from the unusual sign of affection, she left swiftly beckoning for to follow, her head reeling from her actions, Caleb followed along behind not quite able to comprehend what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later they were joined by Anna, Kristoff and Kal who accompanied them down into the city.

"You okay little warrior?" Kal whispered in Caleb's ear, he looked at Kal, who had become a father to him and he adored him very much

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied, he was not fine he was confused, whatever had happened in the bedroom was not normal, perhaps Elsa was feeling unwell. Kal looked at him clearly not convinced but said no more as they had reached the centre of the city and people were cheering and whooping as Elsa made her way to the platform were three chair were placed, Elsa took the largest chair while Kristoff and Anna took the two smaller ones and Kal positioned himself next to Elsa's chair, Caleb made his way to sit on the floor when something happened, Elsa had stood up.

"You aren't to sit there Caleb" she said, her voice was strange, the others had noticed this too, they looked at Elsa with very peculiar expressions.

"Were would you like me to sit, Queen Elsa?" Caleb asked as politely as he could.

"I want you to sit with me" she said, quite plainly like this was no big deal, but everyone was now watching, Elsa sat back down and reached forward to pull Caleb onto her lap, everyone was staring at Elsa like they had never seen her before.

"Let the festivities, begin" Elsa said and the people snapped out of their trance and began to dance and sing and pass around food and drink, Elsa sat back against her throne and pulled Caleb closer to her body and wrapped one arm around his stomach, while the other relaxed on the arm of the chair.

The people danced and put on performances, there were fire dancers and may pole dancing, as well as all sorts of gymnastics, after a while the crowd died down and there was a hush as a man walked forward and began to speak, Caleb lost interest in the man's speech and turned his attention to a hooded figure, the man stood at the back and looked shifty, he clearly wasn't meant to be there. He watched the man and a memory was jolted by him, he remained him of something that had happened a few years ago, but what? He couldn't put his finger on it. As he watched the man began to move to the front, no one paid him any attention, they were all too busy listening to the talking man, once the man reached the front he seemed stare at Elsa, his hand seemed to hover in a fixed position at his side, then he remembered who the man reminded him over, an assassin had tried to kill his father a few years ago, Caleb tried to move forward, but he felt Elsa pull him back into her.

"You're not going anywhere little one" she hissed in his ear, Caleb tried to protest but the man began to move again. Then it happened, Caleb saw it a split second before and made his move, he sprung from Elsa grip pushing her aside as he did, the man threw a dagger at her which missed by milometers, Caleb collided with him and knocked him down, quickly he positioned one foot on his neck while pulling his arms into an awkward direction, the man whimpered bellow him but didn't move, if he did he knew Caleb would either break his neck or pull his arm off. Caleb was fuelled by an anger he not felt in years, he wanted to kill this man. Elsa stood up, but held her hand up to the guards who were advancing.

"Caleb" she called, he looked up at her "are you angry little one?" she asked amusement in her voice.

"Yes" he said threw gritted teeth

"Do you wish to end this ma-"She was cut off by Anna

"Elsa no, call him off" said Anna desperately, but Elsa held her hand up to silence her sister, she then turned her attention back to Caleb

"Kill him Caleb" she said eagerness in her voice, Caleb looked back down at the man, he was whimpering and trying to reason with Caleb

"p-please, I h-have a family, I w-was only doing as I was t-told" he spluttered out, but Caleb ignored him, he placed his knee in between his shoulder blades and wrapped his arm around his neck and placed his hand on the side if of his face.

"DO IT" Elsa yelled, and without thinking Caleb pulled upon the man's head and it ripped off, blood went everywhere as did the head, it flew off in another direction. The body quivered for a moment before it became lifeless, blood continued to spill from the wound, the bone protruding ever so slightly. The crowd started in horror at the scene, Caleb felt the anger drain away and he stared down at the body.

"What have I done" he whispered, he looked up at the podium, to see Anna looking on the verge of tears while Kristoff looked stunned. Kal looked at Caleb, his expressions was grave, but when he looked at Elsa, he met a face unlike others, Elsa was smiling. Caleb felt his body become heavy, he stepped away from the man and looked around at the crowd, before he ran, he bolted straight for the castle and didn't look back, tears streaming from his eyes

"_I'm a monster" _he thought as he continued to run for the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran until he found his favourite place in the castle, the gardens, specifically a huge oak tree, It reminded him of times back in Stormhold. He sat there for a while trying to regain control of himself but it wasn't happening, things kept bursting into flames nearby, a geyser continued to erupt in ground, and he continued to shake and cry. A figure appeared in front of him after a while, they knelt down and placed to very cold fingers under his chin, Caleb looked up to meet the eyes of Elsa, she looked at him curiously before speaking

"I am proud of you Caleb" she said, a smirk on her face.

"P-proud?" he said through gasps for air

"Yes, don't you see? It has finally happened, my warrior has arisen" she said this with a strange tone in her voice

"I don't understand" he said honestly

"I didn't bring you here to just live here, no I had a purpose for you" she studied him, his face seemed empty, like he had run out of emotions "I brought you here, so then you could be trained, trained to be a warrior and the king who will sit beside me" she finished, Caleb looked up into her face, it was clear that was not all he was meant for but for now he decided to focus on her words.

"What kind of warrior?" he said excitedly, ever since he was little he wanted to be a warrior, his father had told him when he was crowned king he would unstoppable with his powers and strength

"The kind who can take down anything that crosses his path" she said the smirk had returned, Caleb looked at her, he didn't understand her, but while he had always thought she had a great dislike for him, it seemed clear this was not true, the incident in the bedroom, as well during the festival, that was the most contact he had ever had with her and now, here she was again, looking at him like that.

"Now, I want to start your training right away, I had intended for your training to begin the moment you arrived, but Anna made such a fuss, I have been waiting, but now I don't have to wait any longer" reached out to touch his face once again "Yes, I can see it all now" she withdrew her hand and stood up, she began to walk away but Caleb stopped her

"Queen Elsa?" he called, she turned to look at him, an eye brow raised

"What it is?" she said, her tone touching on annoyance

"I just wanted to say..thank you" he said, trying his best not look at her, she smiled at him

"You're welcome Caleb" she then whipped around and disappeared back into the castle, leaving Caleb feeling very odd.

**A/N: Is Caleb warming up to the Ice queen? That's ironic haha but anyway thank to all the people have taken their time to read this, it means a lot to me, love ya all-Windy **


	6. Love's little secret

The Awakening of the Elements

**I don't own Frozen, wait do I? Nope still don't **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, got caught up in personal matters, but thank you to all my readers it means a lot to see you guys read my work, Love ya all- Windy **

**P.S Once I had planned out the story I realised it is going to be tricky not having Anna and Kristoff being immortal as well, so from now on they are immortal too just to make my life easier and for the story to make more sense **

Chapter 6- Love's little secret

8 years later

_It's dark, very dark. Caleb doesn't remember falling asleep, but he hopes he is. All around him is darkness, until he hears a noise; he turns to the sounds and sees hundreds of people, all wearing the same uniform. They seem to be waiting for something: one of them moves forward and begins to speak before it all disappears and Caleb shoots awake. _

He looked around blurry eyed- he was home, the same furniture in the same familiar bed, he turned to see Elsa sleeping in her own bed. It had been eight years since he had been brought here and he liked it very much- he had family among the staff and royals, and as for Elsa… well while she remained her same icy self, he had grown to like her enough for them to get along nicely. He slipped from his bed and looked around for his clothing, he guessed it must be around eight o'clock as his clothing was laid on the end of his bed, but Elsa was not yet awake. He dressed silently and slipped from the room towards the dining hall, as he walked along the corridor he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirror. "Shit" he said aloud, he looked awful: there were massive bags under his eyes, he was pale looking and his hair looked ridiculous. He tried to flatten it down as best he could but he gave up after a while and carried on walking, he prayed no one would be up yet but sadly he was out of luck. When he reached the dining hall he saw to his dismay Kristoff, sat eating a bowl of something that looked suspiciously like carrots.

"Good morning Ca-" he stopped mid-sentence when he caught a look at Caleb "Jesus, you look awful"

"Thanks" he said sarcastically as he collapsed into a chair opposite him

"Bad nights sleep?" Kristoff asked, he looked him over several times

"You have no idea" Caleb said as his head sunk into his hands and he shut his eyes

"You want to talk about it?" Kristoff said interestedly

"Not really" Caleb said truthfully

"Fair enough. On another note, Kal is back" Caleb shot back up again to look at Kristoff "he got back this morning" without another word Caleb threw himself towards the door at a sprint towards the guards house, "I'll just stay here then" Kristoff called after Caleb.

When he finally reached the guard house he could see Kal standing talking to one of the guards, he ran up to him.

"KAL" he yelled with excitement

"Hey little warrior" he said warmly as Caleb reached him "you miss me?"

"Not really" Caleb said smirking

"Uh huh, course you didn't" he laughed as he pulled him into a hug; Caleb eagerly returned it. "Hey I got you something" Kal turned and beckoned for him to follow.

"But my birthday was a week ago" said Caleb, he watched Kal with a confused expression

"I know that, but it's not every day a young man turns 16 now is it" Kal said, he seemed to find what he was looking for as he straightened up and told Caleb to close his eyes, Caleb obeyed, he waited only a moment until something heavy was placed in his hand, he opened his eye to see a sword in his hand.

"Oh Kal" he began but was cut off

"No that's not the best bit, use you powers and see what happens" Caleb looked at him inquisitively before ignited his hand, but instead of the sword bursting into flames and melting, the fire seemed to be sucked to the middle and sit there, "Cool huh? You can channel your power through it, and it won't melt"

"It's great, thank you Kal" Caleb said smiling and him

"No worries, and now I can start training you to use your powers more in battle with that" he said beaming. He seemed like he wanted to say more but they heard a voice sound behind them which made them stop there conversation.

"So it's you who has gone and stolen Caleb from breakfast I see, Kaliden? Elsa came striding towards them, she wore her usual ice dress, but she had decided to let hair be free today, as it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Yes, I am sorry my lady, just showing Caleb his new sword" he said patting Caleb on the shoulders.

"Indeed" she said a smirk on her face "anyway, I want Caleb to accompany me to my council meeting" she turned and began walking away, Caleb pulled a face at the idea of a council meeting but nevertheless he followed. He thanked Kal and fastened his new sword to his side before following along behind Elsa. The meeting was being held in Elsa's study, and when they arrived everyone was already there, he had hoped to see Anna, but alas she was nowhere to be seen among the sea of old men. Once he had seated himself next to Elsa he chose a good spot to rest his eyes, as he let his mind wander. The meeting seemed to go on for hours, he caught the odd word about trade and finances, but he was suddenly shaken from his day dreams when he caught the word rebels, he sat up a little in his seat and tried to pay attention.

"Yes, we have had many reports of a current rebel group forming in the east" said one the men

"Which one?" asked Elsa.

"The Stormhold rebels, the red handed men" at this Caleb nearly slipped from his chair.

"_The red handed men? The men in his dream had all worn the same uniform with a red hand upon it, could that be them?" _he thought franticly as he tried to listen to the men, but they had stopped- he looked around to see Elsa with her hand up to signal for him to be quiet, she then turned to Caleb.

"Caleb I think you have learned enough for today, go run along and find Anna, it's about lunch time now" she said her tone forceful

"But I-" he began

"Now!" he slowly stood and moved towards the door, but as he went to close it, he left it a fraction of a milometer open and continued to listen, "continue Lord Raymond"

"Yes as I was saying, the council and I believe the rebels are only taking an interest in us, due to a particular resident here in Arendelle" said Lord Raymond

"And whom do you refer to?" Elsa said calmly

"We refer of course to Prince Caleb. We think it would be wise to be rid of him, and then perhaps the attention would go away" finish Lord Raymond

"_What!? They want to get rid of me? How could they do that! How could Elsa do that!" _his head was swimming with questions, but he continued to listen intently to Elsa.

"Yes, perhaps you are right gentlemen, but-" as Caleb tried to listen he slipped and fell through the door, which banged open, causing everyone to stare at him. Elsa looked furious, but before she could say anything, he bolted from the room, his emotions screaming from this news, Elsa hurried after him, without a word to the council, who sat bewildered in their seats. As Elsa followed she discovered Caleb was a much faster runner than she was and she quickly lost him, but soon found a trail of scorch marks along the carpet signalling the direction of Caleb's escape. She followed him across half the castle, until she reached the library, were she found him in a heap on the floor, panting from all the running.

"Caleb-" she began

"Go ahead, get rid of me, I thought" he seem to stutter over his words "I was…ARHG!" he let out an exasperated noise before he gave up with talking. Elsa slowly knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Caleb, I am not going to get rid of you" she said firmly

"Y-you're not?" he asked quietly

"No, you're too important to get rid of" she placed her other hand on his other cheek and pulled his face into her chest and gently hugged him while stroking his hair soothingly, he wrapped his own arms around her and they stayed like this for a while, he would have quite happily stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa decided to turn in early that night, but Caleb joined her, exhausted from the emotional outbreak from the afternoon. He was prepared to sink into his bed and just sleep for ever, but when he entered the chambers he found Elsa sat up in bed waiting for him- she didn't say anything, and he picked up his night things and moved to the bath room to change (nowadays he only wore a pair of trousers to bed as the summer night were very warm). When he had emerged from the bathroom and made his way to his bed he was stopped when Elsa made a noise- he looked up at her and she had pulled her covers back.

"I want you to sleep in my bed tonight" she said bluntly- he stared at her for a while as he tried to comprehend what she had said, but he slowly made his way over to her bed and slipped in. She snuggled into him and seemed to fall asleep instantly, he soon followed her in this and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Aww how cute, they are warming up to each other, anyway again sorry for the really late update, I will try to stay on top of it this time, love ya all- Windy **


	7. This is my home

The Awakening of the Elements

**I still don't own Frozen, but I will keep trying **

**A/N: I know my updates are still slow, so please bear with me, Love ya all- Windy **

Chapter 7- This is my home

3 years later

It was winter again in Arendelle, all the roofs of the houses had a blanket of snow upon them, and no one could be seen around Arendelle due to the cold, except one person. A young man stood on a balcony facing the city, his eyes were fixed upon the entrance to the palace. At 19 Caleb had grown into a strong man, his body was muscled and he was tall for his age, all the years of training had made him the perfect solider. As he waited Caleb pondered the weather, true Arendelle winters were cold but to Caleb it was colder than usual, he suspected the Queens foul mood had something to do with it.

He was suddenly brought back to the present when he heard a loud commotion towards the gate, he watched as hundreds of soldiers marched in to the courtyard, at the very front two people marched slightly ahead in gleaming armour.

"Kal" Caleb cried as he raced from the balcony and down to the courtyard. It only took a few minutes before he reached the army and looked into the face of his beloved friend.

"Ah thought you would be here soon little Prince" Kal said warmly as he embraced Caleb in a strong hug

"I got caught up on the way down, Gerda needed help lifting a picture frame" Caleb said briskly, he was dying to know how the attack had gone, "So how did it go"

"Waste of time" said Stark cutting in before Kal could speak, she marched over to them, eyeing Caleb closely, over the years Caleb had never really grown close to Stark, they had a mutual understanding of one another, but nothing more.

"Turns out we were lead on a false trail, the rebels were no were close to where we were sent" said Kal irritably.

"Perhaps if Queen Elsa wasn't so obsessed with you and making sure you don't sneak off with us, then perhaps she would ha-".

"She would have what Nessa?" Elsa was standing directly behind them and looking murderous, Stark seemed to be thinking very hard what to say next

"Maybe we would have found these stupid rebels, my lady" Stark seemed to be holding her breath as she waited for Elsa to reply.

"Maybe so, but I do not need you mouthing off about my decision behind my back" she said coldly "So I made an error in judgement, it can be fixed I'm sure" she said waving her hand and turning to walk back into the palace, but she stop and turned to look at Caleb who had been remaining silent during the conversation, she seemed to look like she wanted to say something but thought the better of it and swept off back inside.

"Woah, what's with her?" said Kal looking bewildered

"She has been like that for a while" said Caleb, staring after Elsa

"I wonder why?" said Kal airily

"Oh you two are such men" said Stark irritably "isn't obvious what up with her?"

"No" they said in unison "I mean it can't be her time of the month can it?" said Kal with a look of confusion upon his face.

"Can't be, when it is she will freeze anyone who talks to her, believe me I know" said Caleb with a shiver.

"Oh for goodness sake, woman have needs you know" said Stark looking at them hopefully, as if this would clear it all up, but as they continued to look puzzled she threw her arms into the air and stormed shrieking "men".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks continued to float by and things in the palace were considerably slow, Caleb found himself barley leaving the palace due to the weather outside, Elsa's bad mood had continued and most people avoided her unless they were Anna who seemed to be impervious to Elsa mood and continued to insist on them doing activities together which Elsa rarely agreed to. One evening they were sat around the dining table, Kristoff was telling Anna all about the latest goings on in the mountains but Caleb found it difficult to listen, nothing new every really happened up there so, he paid little attention and stared at his half eaten chicken. He was suddenly startled when a loud bang rang out from behind, he flung himself round to see Kal in the door way looking breathless.

"What is the meaning of this Kaliden?" said Elsa a touch of anger in her voice

"Rebels your majesty" he blurted out "marching on the city, more than 200 hundred of them". Caleb spun to look at Elsa who had stood up.

"Go round up them men and meet them, protect the city" said Elsa hurrying over to the door "Anna, you and Kristoff take Caleb to our courters and then go to your own, and stay there!"

"But I want to fight" said Caleb desperately

"NO! You will stay here, this is not negotiable Caleb" and with that she disappeared through the door after Kal. He waited a moment before he hurtled through the door leading to the kitchen, ignoring the shouts from Anna and Kristoff.

"_I will not be left behind again" _he thought as he ran to collect his sword and armour.

By the time he got down to the courtyard the soldiers were already in action, he could see them charging the awaiting rebels and he chased after them as fast he could, he could hear Stark and Kal yelling orders to the men, when he finally reached them, he was hit by a wave fear as he saw fully armoured rebels running at them from every direction. He jumped into action, swinging his sword left and right taking down man after man in his wake, he parried with a man who had a long beard, but quickly stabbed him before running ahead, he could see Kal crouching behind a boulder with someone, they seemed to be trying to sneak up on some men with a huge catapult, that was being towed by horses. As he sprinted to them he saw a rebel out of the corner of his eye charging at him, he ducked his blow and slashed at his legs causing him to fall down, the man tried to get back but struggled as Caleb slammed his foot in his face, the man crumpled to the floor with a moan, blood everywhere, he had a tattoo on his face of a symbol he recognised but had little time to think about it as he heard Kal's voice ring out. Kal was being attacked by the last of the rebels, as he glanced back he could see many fallen bodies, without thinking he stampeded toward the group and attacked, they were outnumbered six to two, when he finally reached Kal his eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Caleb wha-" but he was cut off when he was struck by a rebel in the back, his body gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" Caleb screamed, and he gave all he had left to take down the remaining four men, he stabbed the first and elbowed the second in the face, when the third came rushing at him he summoned all the fire he could and blasted him square in the chest, he screamed and ran away towards the trees, the last man seemed less keen and fell at the first strike of Caleb's blade. Once they all seemed down, Caleb fell to his knees next to Kal who was bleeding heavily.

"Caleb" he whispered

"I'm here, I'm here don't leave Kal okay! Stay with me" Caleb pulled Kal's head onto his lap so that he was facing the sky.

"Look the stars, soo beautiful" Kal's voice was barely audible but Caleb bent low to his face and listened "I always said, if I were to die, it would be under the stars, and here I am" a tear slid from Kal's eye as he stared up at the endless black "Caleb, this were we say good bye".

"No Kal no, you can't leave me, not now" Tears dripped from his eyes into Kal's hair.

"Caleb, you time is coming, Elsa has a plan for you, it's time you know what it is, and the place that will tell you stand cold and quite upon a mountain high in the clouds" Kal's words came slowly but determined, as if he had been desperate to say them for a long time "take care of yourself, my little warrior" Kal shut is eyes and took a deep breath in "You were son I always wanted, and I have…"

"What you have what, Kal!"

"Loved you as one since the day I met…you, my…my son" Kal body finally went limp and he let his breath out in a sigh that was taken by the wind, up towards the mountains. Caleb stared down and the lifeless form of Kal, he rested his head on Kal's and let his tears fall silently. He wasn't sure how long he had been there before he heard grunting behind him and a sudden pain erupted in his body, he snapped round to see the tattooed man spiralled on the floor holding the hilt of a bloody dagger. Caleb snatched it from him and stabbed the man in the heart and he fell motionless to the ground.

"That's for Kal!" he said through gritted teeth, he knelt up and pulled Kal over his shoulder and stood, he was only half aware of the bleeding in his side, the pain was someone in the back of his mind, as he walked slowly down towards the city. He passed various soldiers helping each other up and carrying the wounded, he passed Stark who was sat against a tree, clutching her arm with her head rested against the tree staring at the sky as a young man tried to bandage her bleeding leg. He got several looks as he went, most people could not work out who was in his arms until he made it to the street that led to the gates.

"Look" he heard one woman say to her friend "that's Kaliden".

"He looks bad" another said, but he cared not of what they said, he could see people standing outside the entrance to the palace. As he reached the gates he heard the cry from Anna as she and Elsa came running towards him, he had made it back and with that his legs gave way and he and Kal fell to the floor, the pain in his side finally reaching him and his eyes began to close he looked up into the face of Elsa staring down at him, tears streaming down her face as it all went black and he succumbed to darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the wounded were rushed back to the castle, and due to the amount of people the ball room was made into a temporary infirmary. Anna had joined in with the nurses and helped out bandaging and fixing up the men who were still alive, she seemed determined to keep busy, Caleb had been whisked away by medics to be seen to immediately due to his wounds, they hadn't let either Elsa or Anna in to see him so they both stayed In the ball room helping were they could. Elsa had taken to passing up and down by the door, awaiting the new of Caleb.

"_Why did he have to go! Why didn't he listen to me?!" _Elsa remained wrapped up in her thoughts, normally if Caleb disobeyed her he would be punished, but all Elsa could think about was whether the she could see him again alive. As she went she passed a bed which had been curtained off, as she looked at it she could just about make out Kal's face though the curtains, without really thinking she burst through them to see his lifeless body. The medics had put him there to see if there was anything they could do, he was well and truly gone, she moved over to him and put her hand on his face.

"Thank you" she said "Thank you for being everything he needed" she bent down and lightly kissed him on the head before slowly leaving and shutting the curtains behind her as she went. To her delight as she turned she saw Kai enter the room, she hurried over to him and fast as she could go.

"The medics say you can see him now, my lady" he barley finished his sentence as she ran toward her chambers were they were tending Caleb. She burst through the doors to see the medic just leaving.

"How is he?" she said breathlessly

"He will live, just" said the medic, and he went past her and shut the door, leaving her standing there staring. She moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, he was sleeping on his side facing the door so then she could see his face.

"I am not sure how to react to this, I could have lost you today" her voice seemed to shake as she said this "go to war all you like, but if you ever leave, in anyway…" her voice trailed off as she said this "you mean to much to me, you're too important to me" reached out and touched his face, slowly dragging her cold fingers off before the left without another word. As soon as the door snapped shut Caleb opened his eyes.

"So the ice queen has a heart deep down" he said aloud with a smile "Well Elsa you hold mine in your cold hands, I hope one day you see that" and shut his eyes and fell into a much needed sleep as the memories of the day seeped away from him.

**A/N: Aww I didn't want to kill him, but then again I kinda did ;) Again sorry for another late up date, so I made this one longer. Originally this chapter and the next chapter were meant to be together, but as I wrote this one I saw just how long it was and I was about half way through so I have cut it and shall continue it next time, anyway please fav and review, Love ya all- Windy **


	8. A mountain high in the clouds

The Awakening of the Elements

**I really, really don't own Frozen**

**A/N: Okay so this is the other half of chapter 7, as it was just too long, and I had already planned it out and didn't want to work this in with the original chapter 8, so it gets its own chapter :D **

Chapter 8- A mountain high in the clouds

It was a week or so before Caleb was up and moving again, his recovery was prolonged as he had insisted on walking to, and standing up the whole time at Kal's funeral, which had been a beautiful ceremony. While Caleb had tried to move past Kal's death, something about it lingered in his mind, the last thing Kal had said was that Elsa had a plan for him, and he would find out in the place that stands cold and quite on a mountain high in the clouds.

"_But what does that mean, what is Elsa hiding?" _he thought to himself as he lounged in the library, a discarded book resting on his knee as he put his head back and closed his eyes. He felt as if he were about to doze off when he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ah! There you are, I have been looking all over for you" Anna came bustling over to him, before she flopped down next to him, and grabbed the book he had been reading "What's this?" she said looking it over.

"Just a book about mountains" said Caleb vaguely

"Why?" she said scanning the pages

"What do you mean 'why?' because it wants to be" said Caleb disgruntled

"No, I mean why are you reading it?" she said patiently

"Oh, I am just trying to work out something Kal said to me, before he died" Anna's face softened, her teal eyes locking on to his as she took his hand.

"What did he say?"

"He said Elsa had a plan for me, and I would find out what it was in a place that stands cold and quiet on a mountain high in the clouds" he said quietly, not looking at Anna, and instead a fly that seemed to be lost and trying to get out a window that was clearly shut.

"Her ice palace!" Anna said clapping her hands together making Caleb jump.

"What?"

"A place that's cold on a mountain, it has to be her ice palace, I know she goes there from time to time, and has special meetings" she said matter of factly

"Makes sense, but what's she hiding up there?" said Caleb confused

"I don't know…lets go find out!" she shrieked jumping to her feet

"What! No, no, no!"

"Oh come ooooon" she whined

"You want us to march up to Elsa's palace and go find out, are you mad?" he said looking at her with incredulously

"Well I meant just go look in her office, but let's go do that, it's even better" she jumped up and down clapping her hands together excitedly

"You're crazy" he concluded reaching to get his book back

"Please Caleb, for me" she batted her eye lids as best she could at him before he sighed and got up, causing her to shriek again with happiness as she pulled him along.

"I mean, what's worst that can happen" she said and they rushed along the corridor

"We are so gunna get caught" he muttered but Anna didn't seem to hear him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they prepared there horses to set off for the mountain, Anna had convinced Elsa they were going for a ride, and while she had been hesitant, she too had given in to Anna and her puppy eyes. The ride up the mountain was smooth, the weather had warmed up a little and the sun danced off of the white snow. When they finally reached the palace they were both taken aback, while Caleb had never seen it, other than glimpse of it when the clouds shifted but even then it was only ever the point of it. But looking at it now he knew it had changed, Anna had described to him many times, but the thing they looked upon was nothing like her description. A giant ice wall stood high around the main castle, with a giant gate at the front, and just visible behind it was a castle much larger than before, it had more spikes and point coming off it in every direction, with rooms clearly carved from shards in the sides.

"Wow, this place has changed" Anna said, staring at it, eyes wide.

"Indeed, but why? What purpose does it serve?" Caleb asked, looking at Anna.

"I have no idea anymore" and with that she urged her horse forward, until they both reached the gates. They dismounted and moved to open the gate, for something so large and heavy looking, it swung forward easily reviling a huge icy courtyard. Anna grasped onto Caleb's arm as to steady herself.

"We are not alone" Caleb said, slowly moving forward. They reached the foot of the stairs and cautiously began to climb up, Caleb glanced around constantly for any sign of movement, but saw none. At the top Anna simply moved forward to push open the double doors.

"Never thought I would be doing this again" she said turning to look at Caleb who was staring at a small doorway slightly to the left of the castle in courtyard, as he looked a huge snowman in shiny ice armour came bustling out, followed by five or six slightly smaller ones.

"Go Anna, quick inside" he pushed her though the door and shut it quickly.

"I think we should split up" she said moving to take one side of the stair case, leading up to the next floors.

"What no, Anna it's too dangerous"

"This place is much bigger now, we can get round it twice as fast if we split up" Caleb was hesitant, but nodded.

"Remember look for an office or bedroom, she might have left something there" and with that she disappeared up the stairs in search of information, and Caleb did the same.

Everything about the palace put Caleb on edge, seeing his reflection out of the corner of his eye made him jump every time. There was mostly nothing in the castle, except for empty rooms with balconies, Caleb was just about ready to give up when he turned a corner and came across two huge doors.

"This better be something" he muttered as he cautiously opened the door, when he moved in his stomach turned over, in the centre of the room stood a huge ice desk, with a matching throne behind it, and behind that was a magnificent balcony overlooking the whole of Arendelle and the surrounding mountains and ocean. Towards the edge of the room seemed to be placed a model of some kind, as Caleb approached it he realised it was a model of Arendelle, with various neighbouring kingdoms and clans, each with a small stick pointing out of them. As Caleb peered closer he understood this was a miniature ice battle field, a place where Elsa and people like Stark would plan the next attack. Once he had finished looking the mini world over, he moved towards the desk were papers and documents were littered all over the place, most of them seemed to be only maps and letters. He spent a while refilling through each one until he noticed there was a draw slightly hidden under the desk, as he pulled it open it reviled a large folder labelled "Stage Z", it made little sense to Caleb at first, again he only saw maps, but at the back tucked away was a small piece of paper clearly labelled "weapon X" as he began to read he felt his heart sink lower and lower into his chest.

_Weapon X_

_The destruction of the third worlds._

"_The holder of this will have been given the rights of ownership for the child of fire, and can do with them as they please." _

Caleb's eyes scanned every word closely, re-reading one or two every so often until he had it burned into his memory.

"_The child of fire? That's me, but if this hands over ownership, who owned me before…?" _

He was about to continue to search the folder when he heard a familiar voice down the corridor.

"I want this whole area searched, those horses belong to someone, and they are not welcome here!" Elsa's foots steps were clearly headed in this direction, Caleb began to panic, he shoved the documents back in the folder and rammed into to the draw before desperately looking around for a hiding spot, in a flash moment he hid under the desk, it had a front and hid him from view, he prayed she wasn't planning on staying.

"What we do if we find small hummie Ice Queen?" Said a low gruff voice just outside the door.

"Round up the rest of your snowmen, and find them, but I want them alive" Elsa burst in through the doors and was clearly not alone.

"Okay" said the voice again dumbly, and the snowman drugged off, his heavy footsteps carrying all the way down the hall.

"So you think the men are back in order Nessa?" Elsa asked her companion.

"Yes, most only had minor injuries, at least the ones who have survived that is" said Stark from somewhere to Caleb's left.

"Good I need them in working order"

"You are going through with it then, this whole take control of the world, dominant Ice Queen thing?" said Stark cautiously

"Yes, it's time I take over these lands, and after that, everywhere else." Elsa chuckled darkly at the idea of full power.

"What about Caleb?" said Stark, a touch of worry in her voice, Caleb strained his ears to catch Elsa's every word.

"Yes, that could be tricky, but Caleb knows his place, and he will not disobey me, not again" she trailed off

"But this is different, using him to be a killing machine, a puppet at your command, how can you think he will consent to that?"

"Caleb holds a special place in my life, and he knows full well he will do as he is told, and besides doing as he is told now, will reward him highly in the future" though he couldn't see her, Caleb had a feeling she was smiling

"Still, some of those rebels aren't like the others" Stark noted

"Yes the Stormhold rebels are more problematic but having Caleb rid us of them is the first step and then we ca-" the desk suddenly slid a few centre meters, due to the fact Caleb had just lent back on it in sheer shock.

"What was that?!" Stark began to move towards the desk.

"_Shit, run! Run now go!" _Caleb pulled his body out from under the desk, and without a moment's hesitation he flung himself over the desk and towards the door!

"CALEB!" Elsa screamed, but he kept going, now daring to turn around, he hurtled though the door and away from them.

"Stark after him, don't let him get away! GUARDS!" Caleb could hear Elsa shrieking just behind him, clearly chasing after him. Suddenly a huge ice shard erupted from the ground nearly knocking off his feet, he stumbled a little but carried on going until he turned a corner and came across Anna.

"Caleb what the- Ahhhh" without thinking, he grabbed her and kept going with her over his shoulder. Facing backwards Anna had a clear view of the chaos going on behind them.

"Caleb! Elsa! Snowman! Ahhh" She let out another yell and an ice shard came shooting past them in attempts to knock them over. As they ran Caleb could clearly see a dead end up ahead and only had one idea.

"Anna hold on as tight as you can" and with that, he launched a fire ball at the wall creating a huge hole and he leapt though it, hit something unknown. He wasn't sure what he landed on, but all he could work out was it was alive, his mind had gone groggy from summoning so much fire in one go. He felt his body lifted and then dropped to the ground in front of some wearing blue, he had a feeling he knew who it was, and sure enough two cold fingers were placed under his chin and forced his green eyes to stare into a pair of brilliant blue ones, which were currently more angry than he had ever seen them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" her voice was scarily calm, but the coldness practically froze him solid.

"Elsa please, this was my idea blame me I-" But Anna was cut off when Elsa raised her hand to silence her sister, she then turned and waved her hand in the direction of their horses, when Caleb focused his eyes on them he saw a ice cage, attached to both of them.

"Shard, put Caleb in there" she gestured to the cage " Anna rides with me, Stark you go behind Caleb on your own horse and watch him at all times" again his body was lifted and placed in the cold chamber.

"Caleb I" Anna tried to talk to him but was pushed along by Elsa who stopped at his cage.

"The moment we are home, you shall pay for this one, understand?"

"Go ahead, I don't care" it was true, he cared very little for what she would do for him, she seemed a little thrown by this but quickly composed herself and marched to her horse and climb on, Anna positioned in front of her.

The ride back was silent, not a word was spoken between anyone, though Caleb had a feeling Elsa had already forgiven Anna judging how she had her arm wrapped around her and Anna was clearly leaning back against her. Caleb yearned to have a love like that, one that had no rules and was simply equal. He reclined against the frozen bars, not looking at Stark, instead he thought back to everything he had just heard and read, and then something hit quite suddenly, he sat bolt upright clutching his heart and gasping, and in doing so caused Elsa and Anna to both peer round at him, but he paid them no attention. His mind was fixed on something Elsa had said.

"_Yes the Stormhold rebels are more problematic but having Caleb rid us of them is the first step! Stormhold of course, the man with the tattoo, all the soldiers of Stormhold had a tattoo like that somewhere on their bodies, including his father" _his mind raced, jumping from one thing to another "_But I killed that man, he was once a man of Stormhold and I killed him, simply because it was my duty! What would his parents think, wait my parents-". _He was roughly shook from his train of thought when he was pulled out of the cage and thrown to the ground, he whined in pain but no sooner was he on the floor was he being dragged again but a guard towards the palace, Elsa was sweeping along behind him, her eyes glaring down at him. He forced himself to look up at her, but he saw no sign of mercy in her eyes.

"Now Caleb" Elsa began once they were along in the throne room "What do you have to say for yourself?".

"Nothing, I don't regret what I did!" this was the wrong things to say, and searing pain scolded his cheek and he groaned in pain and he doubled over.

"You disobeyed me Caleb, and this is not the first time recently" her voice was like daggers piercing his skin

"I need..to know..what you had planned" he panted

_Smack _

"I am sorry"

_Smack_

_Smack _

Caleb lay on the ground, keeping his face free of emotions.

"Get up Caleb, and take your beating like a soldier" He slowly got his feet as he prepared for the disciplinary lesson of his life.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Well I thought I would leave it there as the very end of this can be easily put in with the next chapter. Anyways please leave a review and thank you to all my readers over 270 people now so that's exciting :D Love ya all- Windy **


End file.
